


Roommates

by imimmortalagain



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Quarks, Siskos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Odo is looking for an apartment to share and Quark has one. They live together why they try to make it through college. They love the nearest restaurant; Sisko's and well though their time there they make a lot of unlikely friends.





	Roommates

Odo readjusted his shirt, wanting to make a good impression. He was waiting to meet the man offering to split costs for an apartment. He tried to smile, but found it uncomfortable and stopped. 

“Ah, are you Odd-o?” Someone asks. Odo looks around to see a small Ferengi next to him. 

“Actually, it’s Odo.” He replied dryly. He hoped against reasoning that this Ferengi wasn’t the roommate. He wasn’t trying to discriminate, but he just couldn’t stand the selfishness of the race. 

“And you’re here for the apartment?” The Ferengi asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Odo replied. He crossed his arms, holding back a sigh.

“Okay, my name’s Quark and I’m hosting,” Quark explained, “Follow me.” He took off from the lobby they were waiting. After a turn they found themselves waiting for an elevator. 

“So, what are you studying for?” Quark found himself asking. 

“Criminal law, you?” Odo asked out of politeness, even though he figured the answer.

“Business.” The bell dinged and the doors to the elevator opened. The both walked in. Quark hit the third floor button and quickly the doors shut. 

“So, is this your first year here out of dorms?” Quark asked. 

“Yes, you?” 

“Yeah. I found this great apartment, but couldn’t afford it.” He replied. They quit the small talk. Seconds past and the elevator opened. 

“Right this way,” Quark said with an awkward smile, he held out his hand to lead the way. They walked down to door 9 and Quark removed keys from his pocket. He opened the door and Odo was shocked; it was a huge living room. The kitchen was adjacent on the left side and a hallway on the right; obviously leading to the bedrooms. 

“What’s the rent?” Odo asked. 

“Eight stips of latinum a month.” 

“That’s a heavy price.”

“Do you have a job?” 

“Yeah, it’s at a restaurant just a few minutes from here, why?” They had migrated to the couch sitting in the middle of the apartment. Both of them sat down.

“Well, if we both of steady incomes then we should be able to afford it,” Quark said, “That is if you’re interested in living here.” 

“And I assume you have a job as well,” Odo replied. 

“I own the local bar; Quarks.” 

“I know of that place, I hear that they have stationed a police officer there…” 

“Yeah, we don’t talk about it,” Quark replies, laughing it off. Odo gave him a skeptical look, “So, you’re name is Odo.” 

“Yes,” He confirmed.

“And you are a…”

“A shape shifter-” Quark jumped to his feet,

“You’re not one of those Changeling people are you? You know one of the Founders?” Quark was backing away. 

“No, well yes, I’m a Changeling, but not a Founder. I have papers from Starfleet that prove I’m here freely.” Odo replied, he was used to that kind of reaction. Quark nodded and hesitantly returned to the couch. 

“Okay…” Quark continued, “Anything else I should be aware of?” 

“I don’t sleep, every sixteen hours I revert back to a gelatinous state and regenerate, so I can’t be interrupted when I’m in that state.” Quark studied Odo, trying to determine something unknown. 

“Do you have a criminal background?” Quark asked. However, before Odo could even open his mouth Quark started laughing, “I’m joking, it wouldn’t matter anyway.”

“Do  _ you _ have a criminal background?” Odo asked. 

“First rule of living here: We don’t talk about it.” 

“I don’t live here.”

“If you want to live here, you’ve got it.” Quark replies with smile. Odo contemplated the offer, through this, however brief, conversation he realized that Quark was a little more questionable then you’re run-of-the-mill Ferengi. He was also the owner of a bar known for its swindling of customers and bar fights. On the other side no other apartment was going to be renting for so low for such a large apartment. And the swindling and bar fights probably weren’t his fault… 

“When can I move in?” Odo asks, already regretting it.


End file.
